Hikari 2: New World
by Riku no kage
Summary: I only recommend reading if you want to see how much a person's writing style can change over the course of about eight or ten years. Yeah, that's how old this thing is.
1. New Kid!

New World

A/N: I know I said I'd take a vote, but it's been a while since my last posting of a new chapter, and only one or two people decided to vote, and that was for a KH fic anyway, so here it is. Well, technically it's a crossover, but I'm still putting it under _Kingdom Hearts_ because it's mostly KH anyway, so there you go. By the way, Bobbi is me. This fic is written in first-person point of view, so you get a little insight to what generally goes through my mind.

Teek: Absolutely nothing is what!

Me: Shut up, Teek.

Teek: ((sticks her tongue out at me)) And I'm in the fic! I even tell some of it, so you get an insight into _my_ mind, too!

Me: Which is generally "Kill... KILL!" Right?

Teek: No, usually it's "Lessee, who to annoy now? Hey, I haven't bugged Trunks for .0000005 seconds, I'll go torment him a while!"

Trunks: That explained a lot, _imoutosan_.

Teek: Shut up, _jikei_.

Bobbi: No more speaking Japanese, guys. That's my job.

Teek & Trunks: Shut up, Baka!

Bobbi: ((sweat drops)) Urgh... And I thought I could get annoying...

* * *

----Bobbi---- 

I felt a dull ache in my head. Which was normal, as Steve was yelling at something again. It had been a few weeks since Christmas, when I got the best RPG of all time, _Kingdom Hearts_. I obsessed over it as soon as I saw just a little of the case after I carefully removed the wrapping paper and Mom yelled that we're not saving the paper, just rip it off already! So, anyway, as my little brother continued is swearing and insulting of computer data, I began massaging my temples in a vain attempt to relieve myself of the pounding headache I knew I was going to get if the kid didn't shut up right that second.

As I kept my jaws clamped on the loud "SHUT UP ALREADY!" I knew wasn't going to work, I noticed something subtly odd about my headache. Figuring I'd better see what she wanted now, I slipped into a dazed state, and entered an alternate universe that was somehow a part of, yet totally different from my mind. It's really weird, but I like the company.

Everything seemed normal there. Well, as normal as my mind can get. The forest hadn't changed any, it was still the same, tall trees, the same twilight, the same birds calling out the same melodies, yadda yadda yadda. The ruins hadn't changed any. Except maybe someone kicked over a stone or two here and there, but nothing dramatic that would show a sign of any trouble. Dart and Lea had probably been sparring again. Link was still bound and gagged to a tree... Every one looked okay. That is, everyone who wasn't kneeling over a girl with blonde hair and sea-green eyes who was just starting to sit up.

I walked over to a dear old friend of mine. Teek had short, brownish-red hair cut in the same style as her older brother's, Trunks, and the darkest blue eyes you had ever seen. She truly looked like the daughter of a Saiya-jin prince with her tight-muscled stomach and the on-guard-constantly-yet-strangely-relaxed way she carried herself. She came from the same dimension as the anime and manga titled _Dragon Ball Z_, but was unknown to Akira Toriyama at the time he wrote the manga. It's a long story.

When Teek heard me approach, she turned and grinned, elbowing her _oniichan_, Trunks, in the ribs. Trunks turned around, too, and the sibs waved to me in greeting as I trotted over to see what was going on.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I asked as the distance closed between the siblings and me.

"It's about time you showed up, Twerp," Trunks said, calling me by the nickname he oh-so-lovingly bestowed upon me. I tried not to roll my eyes at it this time. "We've been trying to get your attention forever."

"Steve was swearing again," I told them, causing them both to roll their eyes. They knew what I was talking about and found it no less annoying than I did. "So, you guys gonna tell me what's up or not?"

Teek jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at the girl, who was staring at me with a look that said plainly "What the hell?".

"New girl," was all Teek had to say about her.

"Huhn... And she's from...?"

"_Kingdom Hearts_, as near as we can tell. It's the only thing that could have possibly awoken her."

"Ah! Okay. I was wondering when she'd show. Got her name yet?"

"No. Besides, we're leaving that up to you. You've gotten good enough at this that you don't need help anymore. Feel the link at all?"

"Do you think I would have asked for a name if I did? Anyway, who's she for?"

"We think it's Riku."

"I thought she might be. I felt a connection to him ever since I saw the commercial."

"So, what you gonna do, kid?" Trunks asked.

"I'm gonna talk to her, you big brute!"

Teek and Trunks exchanged what I've taken to calling "the Look" with each other, nodded, and stepped out of my way. Honestly, I think those two share the same brain sometimes. It's freaky how they know what one's gonna do before they do it. Like they did the Fusion Dance too many times.

I walked up to the new girl, after pausing briefly to ask another old friend, Phoe, if she had any more info on the newcomer. I knelt down next to her, and looked straight into her sea-green eyes. As I felt the link between us form, I smiled, knowing that she would become yet another close friend.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was chapter one. 

Teek: Even though we don't act like it at all, Bobbi and I are really close friends, believe it or not.

Trunks: Yeah. I can't imagine life without her now.

Me: Well, I try _not_ to imagine life without you guys. It just wouldn't be as fun. Thank you Akira Toriyama for thinking up _Dragon Ball Z_!

Trunks: Enough sentimental crap, Twerp, you're starting to scare me.

Me: Oh, shut up, _shin'yuu_!

* * *

Bloopers

Scene: Bobbi "enters her head"

Link: It's about friggin' _time_ you got here!  
Bobbi: YEEP! Oh, hi, Link!  
Director: You're supposed to be gagged!

Scene: Bobbi questions Teek

Bobbi: Who's she for, Riku?  
Teek: No, Wakka.  
Director: CUT! Wrong scene, wrong fic, wrong acter! Oy!

Scene: Same

Teek: Feel the link yet?  
Bobbi: ((giggles))D'you want me to?  
Teek: ((confused))Uh... sure, why not...?  
Bobbi: ((giggles harder))Okay... ((starts feeling Link in places no one should know about))  
Link: ((too completely freaked out to respond))  
Director: BOBBI! No hentai!  
Bobbi: Perverted out-take! I hope you're happy, Rebecca!


	2. What in the?

A/N: Woo, an insight into the Kage's mind!

Mizu: Oh, like anyone needs _that_! I'm so friggin' transparent it's disgusting.

Me: You look pretty opaque to me! ((gets beaned by Mizu with the Bat out of Hell)) OW!

Teek: Why do we like the Bat out of Hell so much?

Me: One--look at what it's called. Two--it's just something we'd like!

Mizu: Three--it comes in handy for shutting up smart-ass Twerps.

Me: That's a shot at me ain't it?

* * *

----Mizu---- 

I was lost. I didn't know where I was. I looked around. The forest was actually quite pretty. And the moss-covered ruins of an ancient city only enhanced the beauty of the woods. But I didn't care. I was lost, confused, disoriented. Where was Riku? And Sora? And Kairi? Where were the islands? But more important was the obvious question.

WHO THE HECK WERE THESE PEOPLE!

Nearby, a girl with short, blood-red hair and black, white-less eyes smiled at me reassuringly. Even though I couldn't see her pupils, or the whites of her eyes, I could tell she was looking at me. Her smile was so kind. So understanding. I didn't buy it for a second.

Behind the girl with the freaky eyes was another girl with short red-brown hair and dark-blue-almost-black eyes. Fortunately, her eyes were normal. She stood next to a boy who was obviously her brother, who had purple hair and lighter blue eyes than his sister. And he had a sword strapped to his back. That was not reassuring at all.

The girl with brown hair turned to another girl trotting up behind them, and elbowed her brother in the ribs so he'd turn and look, too. The girl coming up to them had shoulder-length, dirty-blonde hair, steel-blue eyes, glasses, and three necklaces, one a dragon, one a ring on a chain, the other a black metal rose on a chain designed to specifically match the rose. When the girl with glasses was within speaking distance, the boy, his sister, and the girl started talking. It looked more like an interrogation, actually.

The girl with red-brown hair jabbed her thumb at me. The girl with glasses looked right at me and gave me a quick, reassuring smile, the same smile the freaky-eyed girl had given me. She quickly lost her smile as she went back to the interrogation. It was kind of funny how she only came up to the boy's chest, and was about a foot shorter than the girl with red-brown hair, yet it still looked like the boy and girl treated her with a certain amount of respect.

Finally, the girl with glasses nodded, and walked over to me, stopping only long enough to ask the freaky-eyed girl some questions.

She knelt, stared right into my eyes, and smiled.

At the same time I felt something weird. It was... a strange sort of connection to this girl, whom I now knew was called Bobbi. When I felt that odd connection establish, I knew things that I shouldn't have known unless someone told me. Simple things, like names, and a little bit of histories about those names and the people they belonged to. I could tell that my life had suddenly gone straight from weird into totally bizarre.

"Mizu," Bobbi said, startling me out of my thoughts.

"H-how did you--?"

"Know your name?" Bobbi chuckled. "I guess you could say that we are... kindred spirits. Such close kindred spirits, in fact, that we are basically different parts of the same person, given life and personalities of our own. In a way, we are each other. _I_ am _you_, _you_ are _me_. Freaky, huh?"

"Uhm... what?"

"It's very complicated. Uhm... Oh dear God, how do I explain this?"

"Let me try, Twerp," said the red-brown haired girl, Teek. "Miyze, it's like this," Teek said, shortening my name. Apparently, these people were overly-fond of nicknames. "Somehow, some way, Bobbi here is linked to us. Something happens in our worlds, something very physically, mentally and emotionally traumatic that sends us into a state of limbo. We go unconscious for an indefinite length of time."

"In the mean time," Bobbi said, apparently knowing what to say due to long practice, "someone in my world is connected to that world through some means or other, and the world somehow has an influence on that person, gives them an inspiration of sorts, and they come up with an anime, manga, or video game, that will eventually be published. I wind up coming into contact with them, which has led me to believe in some extent in the concept of destiny, but that's another story. Anyway, I come into contact with these by some means and become hooked in five minutes or less. We're not entirely certain how events in other worlds trigger some events in this one, but we know that they do. Anyway, I'm connected to certain spirits in those worlds, which I normally name by the anime, manga, or RPG that the world is portrayed in. Example-- Teek and Trunks are from _Dragon Ball Z_. They are also from the _Dragon Ball GT_ world, since _GT_ is a sequel to _DBZ_. Technically they're the same worlds, but that's not the point. The point is that Teek, much like yourself, Riku no kage, is from an alternate world." The odd thing was, I understood everything they told me.

"So," I asked, "how do we wind up... here?" I waved my hand vaguely at my surroundings. "If our worlds are destroyed--"

"They're not destroyed, Kage," Teek said, interrupting me. "Something happens that blasts us into an inter-dimensional rift. Your home is fine."

"But that doesn't answer my question!" I protested.

"Well," Bobbi said, rubbing the back of her neck and looking sheepish. "The thing is, we don't know how you get here."

"We're still working that out..." Teek said.

"Okay, then. So, just where, exactly, _is_ here?" I asked. Bobbi gave me an impish grin and tapped a finger to her temple.

"You're in here," she said, quickly switching from sheepish to mischievous.

"Bobbi's like a..." Teek said, trying to explain something that was more than likely impossible to totally understand. "Well, she's like a guardian. While we're here, in her world, we don't have physical bodies, and so technically shouldn't be able to survive. But for some reason, Bobbi is able to house our souls within her own."

As I pondered this, a question slipped through my lips before I even realized I was thinking it.

"Will I ever see Riku again?" As I realized what I said, I started to cry. It was so embarrassing, crying in front of people I didn't even know. As I pulled my knees up to my body, wrapped my arms around them, and started crying into my arms, I became aware of the other people in this world staring at me. There were so many.

Unexpectedly, I felt something coming into my heart from outside it. As my sobs slowly lessened, I realized the feeling was comfort. Bobbi had her arms around me, gently holding my head to her chest. I slowly began to realize that Teek also had her arms around me and around Bobbi as well. Phoe, the girl with the freaky eyes, had her arms around the three of us. Several others were standing around us protectively, and yet more were offering their own comfort along with Bobbi's, Teek's, and Phoe's.

After a long while, I stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as one last tear ran down my cheek.

"Don't be, _kechara_," Bobbi said, using a term from her favorite author, Mercedes Lackey. "I understand. We all do. It's alright."

"It's just... this has never happened to me before. At least, I don't think it has..."

"I know."

"W-will I see Riku again."

Bobbi then gently pulled away from me, and as I looked up at her, she looked me dead in the eye and gave me such a humorous grin that I almost laughed out loud and said, "Tch. Yeah. How d'ya think Trunks got here, huh?"

"I went and got him," Teek said with such a smug look on her face that I burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo... I confused the crap outta me there. 

Teek: You always confuse me.

Mizu: Is it me, or do I cry a lot?

Me & Teek: You cry a lot.

* * *

Bloopers

Scene: Informing Mizu

Mizu: So, just where exactly is here?  
Bobbi: ((taps temple))You're in here!  
Teek: Bobbi is a complete and total freak.  
Director: CUT!


	3. Here We Go Again!

A/N: Um... That's it. Just um.

* * *

----Teek---- 

I was so relieved that Mizu was finally laughing that I started laughing. Behind me, my oniichan started laughing. Then Bobbi started laughing, and Phoe started laughing. Everyone else either smiled at our laughter, or stared at us like we were total morons. Maybe we were. I didn't much care at the moment. I told myself that I'd get this girl used to life with us lunatics if it killed me. She'd be comfortable with us no matter what. I'd see to it personally.

Bobbi grinned at me as if she could read my thoughts. Maybe she could. There's still so much I don't know about her, and I've known her longer than anyone else here.

Eventually we stopped laughing.

"So..." Mizu said, at a loss for anything else to say to fill the silence still echoing with our laughter. "What do we do now?"

"Drive each other bonkers," I told her.

"Get to know each other," Bobbi suggested.

"Beat up the Twerp," Trunks said.

"I heard that, Trunks!"

"Yeah, I know."

Bobbi and Trunks promptly started wrestling. I rolled my eyes.

"Oi vei," I said. "Here we go again."

* * *

A/N: Well now, that was short and sweet. 

Teek: Why do you two like to wrestle so much?

Trunks: It's fun to tease her.

Teek: Yeah, I know, but why do you always wrestle?

Me: There's a little thing called "the Heck of It," Teek.

Teek: I so don't get your logic...

* * *

Bloopers

Scene: Entertainment needed

Mizu: So... what do we do now?  
Bobbi: Drive each other bonkers.  
Teek: ((hits Bobbi upside head with random cast-iron object))  
Director: Close enough...


	4. Announcement

Me: Okay, I know we're not supposed to use chapters for long authors notes, but I fear I have some explaining to do. I haven't updated on this ficsince forever for several reasons:  
1) I didn't get any reviews, so I assumed that no one liked it and didn't want to read it  
2) I have the other chapters written down somewhere, but I just haven't really felt like typing them up, but I will eventually if anyone cares  
3) Personally, I think this is a really crappy fic, but it's kinda necessary if you want to understand what the hell's going on in an upcoming fic. Several upcoming fics, actually, since this stupid series is gonna wind up branching... Yes, I'm writing a KH fic series, and it's driving me totally nuts!  
4) I don't get on the computer often, and when I do, I don't usually have the "rough drafts" of my fics on hand since my room is on the other end of the house from the comp... And when I do finally think to type up the rest of the fic, I wind up getting kicked off the computer because it's either time for bed or dinner's ready, or Mom wants me to bathe, or my little brother wants on and I'm too fing nice to tell him "Hell no, you're on enough already."  
Crummy reasons, I know. Actually, they're more like excuses, but that's why I haven't updated at all forever, except to fix a few typos. One of these days I'll stay _off_ the videogames and spend all day updating this fic, so please, just be a little more patient if you want me to go on!


	5. Forming the Search Party

A/N: Y'know what? I was gonna type up what I had written down originally, but I think my fics sound better if I make things up as I go, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do. By the way, I don't own any part of _Kingdom Hearts_. Never have, never shall, and sorry if I forgot to mention that before. I _do_, however, own Mizu, as far as you can "own" a figment of schizophrenia.

Mizu: I am _not_ a figment of your schizophrenia, Bobbi. You explained what I am and what you are to the best of your abilities a few chapters ago.

Me: Shut up and narrate, wench!

* * *

----Mizu---- 

Some time later, after getting a little comfortable around Bobbi and the others, I found myself chatting amiably with a girl, who seemed to be a bit of a loner. What she was doing _here_ I didn't know. I asked her several questions that Bobbi hadn't answered, because she'd had to go somewhere. I don't know "where" exactly, I just know she had to leave, and Teek and Trunks went off to another side of the forest, leaving just Phoe and myself. Phoe, however, told me she had to check up on a friend of hers, Link, who was bound and gagged to a tree, for reasons she wouldn't tell me.

"Jhule," I wound up asking the girl I was talking with, "how long have I been here?"

"Ouch! Don't ask the easy ones, do ya?"

"What's so hard about it?"

Jhule put down the notepad and pen she was writing with, and stared up into the branches of the tree we were sitting under. "I'm not exactly sure if I should be the one to tell you, kiddo."

"Jhule, I'm as old as you are, please don't treat me like a child."

"Naw, kid, chronologically you're younger than me, but spiritually you're much, much older than even Jiyne, and she's somewhere 'round-abouts a hundred and seventy-five, being half dragon and all. Besides, I call every one 'kiddo.' Except Lynx, but there you go…"

"Jhule, will you _please_ answer my question?"

"Alright, kid, alright. You've been here for about three or four days."

"Three or four--"

"Don't you go over-reacting on me, kid. You've been here three or four days according to the time-flow _here_, but for where you come from, it's probably only been a few seconds, a minute at most."

"How is _that_ possible?"

"You're in a different dimension, hon. Time's not the same here as it is where you come from. This isn't just another _world_, you know."

"I do now… But how's all this possible?"

"Not even Teek can answer that question, hon. No one knows how any of us got here. What you were told was all just speculation, not cold, hard facts. We're still trying to make everything where Bobbi is concerned make sense. I'm sure one of these days, one of those girls sleeping in the shadows will wake up and be able to explain everything, but until then, all we can do it guess. I'm not an expert on how worlds and dimensions and all that stuff interact with each other, so all I'd manage to do would be to confuse you and myself. We all suspect that magic is involved somehow, though."

"I see. Or, at least, I think I do…"

Just about then, Teek came up and sat down next to us, apparently intent on joining the conversation.

"Kage," she said, "Trunks and I just went and had a discussion with a few friends of ours, namely Jiyne, Hiei, Phoe, Sayara, and Elazul, and we've reached a decision. All seven of us have a little bit of experience in successfully hunting down someone, and certain skills that help us with finding them. We're gonna try and find Riku and bring him here, to be with you."

"Okay…" I said. "Is there a catch?"

"Unfortunately, there is," Teek sighed. "You see, you haven't been with us long enough for the link to properly solidify, and if you were to go with us, we could lose you."

"Go on…?"

"Well, if that happens… Kage, we just can't loose you. It's… not a very pleasant experience."

"What do you mean by that? Unpleasant for you or unpleasant for me?"

"A little of both, actually…"

"Stop dancing around the subject, Teek, and tell her," Jhule snapped. "Or I'm gonna beat you to it!"

"Kage, if we lose you, you cease to exist. It's not that you can't come back to us, which is partly the case, but you cease to exist in any and all forms of reality. There is no more 'you.' Not even your soul is left."

"This is the one thing that isn't speculation, kid," Jhule added. "We've seen this. We know it actually happens. It happened with a girl who, had any of us known what was going on, would probably take Teek's place in telling you about all of this. We don't even remember the first thing about her anymore, except that she did at one point exist, and she was one of the first."

"I was second," Teek said. "It's been several years in this dimension, and when I first came, Bobbi could barely even see me, much less hear or touch me. But her ability to see us and _know_ us has strengthened, since I kind of forced the practice on her. It took her years, and when she first started out as our guardian, or whatever she is, the best she could do was guess as to what we looked, sounded, and acted like."

"From what I'm told," Jhule said slowly, as if she was remembering something that she had forgotten up until now, "back when the Twerp first started out, she called you 'Kim,' right?"

Teek laughed. "Yes, that she did! Luckily, now she's gotten better at learning our names and other information about us through the link, and she doesn't have to guess so much anymore."

"So she knows everything about me?" I asked, then got a little excited at what that implied. "Then, she could fill in my memories for me! She could--"

"No, Kage, you have it all wrong," Jhule said as Teek shook her head. "Bobbi only knows things about us that we ourselves know. You'll have to get your memories back on your own."

I sensed that they weren't telling me everything, but then I figured that it was probably for my own good, and decided not to say anything.

"But anyway, Mizu—you don't mind if I call you that, do you?" Teek asked.

"No, I don't, really. Even though I asked Riku to be the only person to call me that. I think he'll understand, though."

"Cool. So, yeah, I hope you don't mind being left behind while we look for him," Teek said.

I shook my head. "No, I don't mind. After what you've told me, I don't think I could even if I wanted to. But keep me up to date, would you?"

Teek laughed. "Don't worry, kid, we'll be going in shifts. Saya and 'Lazul are good at picking up old trails, so they'll go first. If they manage to find anything, they'll report it to the rest of us, then point Jiyne and Hiei in the right direction. They'll try to catch up to him, then Phoe, Trunks, and I will take turns hunting him down by air, since all three of us can fly. If we find him, we'll bring him back. Hell, if I have to, I'll knock him unconscious and _drag_ him here!"

"Thanks, Teek," I said, and meant it. "And tell the others for me, would you? You don't know how much this means to me."

"Trust me, _shin'yuu_, I know. I hate to imagine what it would be like here without Trunks. I'd miss him too much. But don't tell him, 'kay?" Teek said with a wink.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was totally different from what I had written down. Oh, well, I think it turned out better than what I had anyway. 

Teek: Yeah, I guess you _do_ work better when you don't plan.

Me: You bet I do! But I'm really proud of _My Last Breath_ so far, so I'm not gonna alter that unless I have to. Actually, I think this fic was just plain crummy right from the off, so I just _had_ to change it. I'll make a decent song-fic outta this thing yet!


	6. The Hunt

A/N: Chapter five, now! Even though says it's chapter 6, but that's because of the announcement thingy after chappie 3. Thank you for being interested in this fic enough to be reading this far! But can I _please_ get some reviews, here? Apparently _Memories Forming_ was an excellent fic, from all the good reviews I got. I think I only got one flame, but it's been a while since I've read my reviews again, so don't quote me on that…

Teek: Just get on with the fic or I'll give your readers and early introduction to the Sanity Report!

Trunks: ((groans and rolls his eyes)) Please, anything but the SR!

Me: ((giggle)) Okay, okay, I'll go on with it. Whose turn was it to narrate again?

Everyone else: YOURS!

Me: Oh yeah, huh?

* * *

----Bobbi---- 

Several weeks had passed since the search party first went out. We'd gotten used to Mizu's presence, and I managed to introduce her to my closest friends: Crystal (Azui), Patricia (Ookami), and Rebecca (Sidra). I would have introduced Kage to Dawn, but poor Dah had to move at the end of our freshman year. But I did manage to tell Dawn about her through e-mail, so at least she was aware of the newest addition to the Menagerie. That's what Sidra calls Teek, Phoe and them, the Menagerie. I call them "Da Gang," but I'm just weird like that.

At one point, Kage started sinking into depression. No one had been able to find Riku yet, and no matter what anyone told her, Mizu began to lose hope that she would ever see her _ashke_ again. And before you can ask, if you haven't read any of Mercedes Lackey's _Valdemar_ books, _ashke_ is the _Tayledras_ word for "beloved." The word _ke'chara_, which I had used before, only I spelled it _kechara_, I use as a way to show that someone's a close friend—a _very _close friend—when I'm talking to them. I don't know why I do that, it's just an odd habit I picked up from the books.

Anyway, when Kage got sunk into such a well of depression that she couldn't climb back out (pardon the horrid metaphor), I found myself drawn to her, to try to comfort her. Under normal circumstances, she would not have let me do that. It was either a sign of how deep her depression was, or how much she had come to trust me over time.

When I found Mizu, she was huddled in on herself in the middle of a small clearing deep in the forest of that little pocket-dimension in my mind. In all honesty I don't know how I found her, I just… did. She was crying hard, somehow managing not to sob, but it was plain even to me that she was upset about something. I could practically taste the depression around her. About then I kind of felt like Herald Talia from those books I told you about, who had Empathy as her primary Gift. But then, Talia _did_ remind me of myself sometimes…

Without even pausing to think, I walked up to Mizu and gently wrapped my arms around her. She clung to me and let her tears flow freely without even thinking about it. In that moment, I was more than just a guardian to her, more than someone who just happened to be able to house her soul so she could continue living. I was an emotional anchor for her, which was an odd sensation for me, since I was usually the one who needed emotional support.

"It's alright, Kage," I started whispering as I gently stroked her hair, trying to be at least a little more comforting. "It's okay. I'm here, _ke'chara._ You're not alone anymore. Cry all you want, I'll still be here, don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright. Shh, it's alright…" I kind of lost track of what all I was saying, but whatever it was, it apparently helped. Mizu was still crying, but not as hard as she had been.

After I had her calmed down a bit, I wriggled a little so I wasn't sitting on my ankles anymore. Mizu kept her head lying on my chest, still crying, and still hurting inside. I didn't know what to do, but it was apparently the right thing, because she started relaxing a little more, and a little more. I just kept on whispering to her that everything was going to be alright, and trying to be as comforting as possible.

I saw a blinding flash of blue not far off in the woods, and from that flash emerged two girls, Sidra and her yami, Semira. They started walking towards me, but when they saw what was going on, they looked at each other and apparently decided to leave Mizu and me alone. Sidra waved at me, and I waved back, and then the two were gone in another flash of blue. Luckily for all of us, Mizu hadn't noticed them.

After a while, Mizu had cried herself to sleep, but I still didn't leave her. This had happened on a weekend, so I didn't have to worry about school stuff and I could spend as long as I needed to with her. After she fell asleep, I rearranged myself again, getting into a more comfortable position, with Mizu's head resting in my lap—a very lover-like position, granted, but it was more comfortable for both of us.

I don't know how long we sat there, but eventually Mizu woke up again. I fully expected her to pull away, but she didn't. Instead, she looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes (she was _not_ a pretty crier), and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks for staying with me, Bobbi," she whispered.

"Anytime," I half-laughed. "What're friends for, if not a shoulder to cry on when you need it? What were you so upset about anyway?"

That was apparently the sign that whatever kept me able to comfort her had abandoned me, because that was the _last_ thing I should have said. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Oh, crap, Mizu," I said, "I'm sorry. I guess my comforting ability just flew merrily out the window, didn't it?"

Mizu shook her head. "No, that's not it. It has nothing to do with that. It's just… I feel so hopeless. How long has it been since they started looking for Riku?"

"Beats me, I have _no_ sense of time what-so-ever."

"It's been a few weeks, and they still haven't found a sign of him. I keep thinking that they _won't_ find a sign. And I know that's stupid, because they said they had experience in finding people, but… And I know they'd tell me if the search was completely hopeless, but I can't help but think that maybe they're a little over-confident, and they're over-estimating their abilities, and they really won't find him… I know that's not the case, but I can't help but think it, and that's not fair to them, because I know they're trying their hardest… I can't help it…"

"It is kind of stupid that you'd think any of that. They're the best sky-hunters there are. Teek and Trunks _alone_ could probably find Riku, but they decided to ask Phoe, Saya, and 'Lazul for help so they could get Riku to you faster. And they _would_ tell you if the hunt was futile. I know that Saya and 'Lazul aren't exactly sky-hunters, but since they're on the ground they could spot something the others might miss. You just gotta believe in them. So far all they've found is stuff that, if they told you about it, would only raise your hopes, but shouldn't be counted on. Old tracks, I think they said…"

Right about then, Teek and Phoe came running up to us, totally breathless.

"Mizu!" Phoe called. "Mizu, we think we've found him! Or, at least, we have a distinct trail this time!"

Mizu immediately perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah," Teek said, grinning wide enough to split her face. "It won't be long now. Just give us a few more weeks, and we'll get him to you."

Teek sat down with an inelegant _plop_ next to us, looking as smug as if she was the one doing all the hunting, and all too much like a dragon after it's first successful hunt on it's own. Phoe was looking more like a sated hawk than a dragon, though, but both were obviously pleased with themselves.

"Phoe, Trunks and I will be going out in sweeps as soon as Saya and 'Lazul confirm everything," Teek was saying as she plopped. "But we're positive that we've found him this time."

"Lucky for us we've learned to operate outside of the time-flow of the dimensions we travel to, so while we spend what seems like hours or days looking, only a few seconds actually pass by. You'll never guess what we saw while we were there!"

"Since time there is practically at a stand-still compared to time here, we got to see the after-math of the Destiny Islands getting destroyed."

Mizu blanched, but Teek just kept right on going.

"Don't worry, kid, every one's fine, there's really nothing to worry about. You, Sora, and Riku managed to land in a relatively safe place. We haven't found Kairi yet, but we're not exactly looking for her, either. Anyway, you and Sora somehow managed to land yourselves in the same world, but we had to really hunt for Riku. We found him, but we're not exactly certain where exactly he is, we just know what world he landed on. We still gotta look."

"Teek," I warned. "Remember what I said…"

"Oh, don't worry, Bobbi, I'm not gonna say anything that'll endanger her. But anyway, you, Riku, and Sora are still unconscious from the attack and then the jump between worlds, so we can make contact with Riku when we find him. Quite honestly, with how fast time moves in that dimension of yours, you two could spend half a century here and only be 'gone' from your home for a few seconds, so you don't have to worry about anything in that department."

"Teek, I think you should get some rest," Trunks said, coming in behind her. "You're babbling."

"Don't be an idiot, Trunks I'm f-f-fine," Teek said, stifling a yawn. "Okay, okay, I'm beat. Tell ya 'bout it later, alright, kiddo?"

Mizu nodded and smiled. "Sure. You just go get some sleep."

"I'll go let Link know I'm back. I haven't talked to him it a long time," Phoe said, starting to walk off, but then turning back to me. "By the way, Bobbi, do you think you could get Dart to untie him? I think it's about time the Hero of Time returned home…"

"I'll see what I can do, Phoe," I replied, "but I can't make any promises. You know how Dart is…"

Phoe laughed. "That I do. Maybe I can get Lea to seduce him into it, the slut."

"She may dress like one," I admonished, "but she's not, really."

Phoe laughed again. "I know, I know. But I still like to tease her about it."

"We all dress like sluts, Phoe," Teek said. I made a little noise of protest, and Mizu looked offended, so Teek corrected herself. "Well, most of us dress like sluts. Anyway, I think I'll go to bed."

Phoe, Teek, and Trunks left then, leaving me and Mizu alone in the forest.

"Well, there you go!" I said after a while. "You had no reason to worry after all!"

"I shouldn't have doubted them…" Mizu said, still staring after the trio.

"Damn right you shouldn't have," Elazul said, walking in from the opposite direction the others had left in.

"'Lazul, what's with you and the word 'damn'?" Saya asked from behind Elazul. "Aw, never mind, I know it's Bobbi's favorite word, too. Anyway, where'd Teek, Trunks, and Phoe run off to? We gotta report. Finally found him."

I pointed in the direction they went. "They went that way. So why didn't you bring him back?"

"We figured it would be best if one of the flyers brought him in," 'Lazul said. "Neither of us felt up to hauling him along. We had a long ways to go, after all, since we had to walk."

"Makes sense, I guess. But be warned—Teek's sleeping, or she should be anyway. You might wanna wait until tomorrow to report, guys."

"We'll take your word for it," Saya said, then grabbed Elazul by the arm and started walking away.

"Why don't you two go to bed, also?" I called after them. Saya looked over her shoulder at me and raised an eyebrow, a very sly look on her face. "To _sleep_. You guys are making me feel like Savil from the _Last Herald Mage_ trilogy!"

Saya laughed. "Alright, alright, to sleep. Geese, Twerp, go join the priesthood, wouldja?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I just haven't found the right guy yet and you know it!"

'Lazul looked back over his shoulder and winked at me. "Oh, you know we don't believe you there, Twerp. There's at least _one_ person I know you'd like to hop into bed with!"

I blushed. "I—but—that's not—ELAZUL!"

Saya and 'Lazul laughed, and walked off again, leaving me in a brilliant shade of scarlet and Mizu in a lovely shade of blue from choking back a laugh.

"Oh, laugh all you want, Mizu," I snapped. "Just don't give me any education when Riku gets here!"

Mizu started howling with laughter, doubled over holding her stomach, and trying her hardest to breathe, while I blushed harder.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe Elazul _said_ that, much less winked at me! It's just not something he does! 

Teek: Who's the lucky guy, Twerp?

Me: ((blushes again)) You know very well who, Teek!

Teek: Yeah, we do. But you'd never admit it to him.

Me: Of course not! Besides, we're both trying to keep this on a friendship level, and you know it! It wouldn't work out if it went deeper than that!

Trunks: It's Sh—

Me: ((claps a hand over Trunks' mouth)) Don't even _dare_, Trunks! And you know very well who it is, too! And if you don't mind, I'd like to stop giving the readers an unneeded insight to my love life, thanks!

Teek: I could say something, but…

Me: Shut up!

Mizu: Te-sty!


	7. Arrival

A/N: If _any_ of you mentions the little conversation we had last chapter, I will friggin' _strangle_ you!

Trunks: We know, Twerp. No more insights to your lack of a love life.

Me: That's it! ((starts to pounce Trunks, but gets held back by Teek))

Teek: ((grabs my shirt collar)) Knock it off, Twerp.

Trunks: ((snickering))

Teek: You too, _aniki_. We torment her enough as it is.

Trunks: Alright, alright.

Teek: Seriously, _jikei._ Leave her alone. Or at least don't tease her about _that_ anymore.

Trunks: Alright, Teek, I'll let up! Honestly, you sound like we've never poked fun at the kid before.

Teek: May I remind you that it was _never_ such a sore subject before?

Trunks: ((confused look)) ?

Teek: ((sighs)) Tell ya later, _oniichan_.

Trunks: ((shrugs))

Mizu: Can we just get on with the fic, please? It's my turn to narrate, which is kind of hard to do with you two bickering at each other.

Me: Go ahead, Mizu. If these two start up again I'll break out the duct tape. And Teek, let go of my shirt, wouldja?

Teek: ((lets go))

Mizu: Finally.

* * *

----Mizu---- 

I waited somewhat apprehensively for someone to show up with Riku. Trunks had left earlier that morning, and Teek, Bobbi and I were waiting by a highly-ornamented bridge which led into the clearing that I had awakened in my first day here. This bridge was how Bobbi managed to travel between her dimension and this one.

"I can't tell if it's annoying or what," Bobbi said unexpectedly, "but…"

"What, Twerp?" Teek asked absently.

"I have _Simple and Clean_ stuck in my head."

At my confused look, because I had never heard of whatever she was talking about, Bobbi began softly singing a song.

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say, please  
__Oh baby, don't go_

Unexpectedly, Teek joined in, singing in perfect harmony with Bobbi

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

Next thing I knew, I started singing it since it turned out I did somehow know the song.

_It's hard to let it go  
__Hold me  
__Whatever lies beyond this morning  
__Is a little later on_

The next two lines, I sang alone, not even noticing that the other two had stopped.

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
__Nothing's like before_

"Hey, you stopped!" I protested. Teek and Bobbi just grinned, and pointed towards the bridge. I looked to where they were pointing, gasped, then ran straight at him.

"Riku!" I shouted, embracing him for all I was worth. He returned it, much to my shock and pleasure.

"I'm glad to see you too, Mizu," he said, half-laughing, "but I can't breathe!"

Bobbi immediately burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching her stomach, and somehow managing to gasp out "Everyone does that!" before she collapsed in gales of laughter.

"Uhm…" Was Riku's only response, while Teek, Trunks, and I rolled our eyes.

"Oi vei," Teek muttered. "I can't believe her…"

"Mizu, who…?" Riku asked.

"Riku," I said, gently pulling out of his arms, and taking a full two steps towards Teek, "allow me to introduce my… uh…"

Teek chuckled lightly. "Fellow _yamis_," she supplied. Then she held out her hand for a handshake. "Hello, Riku. I'm Teek. Mizu's told us a lot about you."

"You take over from here, Teek," Bobbi said from the ground, "I can't breathe!" Then she immediately started laughing again, and Teek, Trunks, and I rolled our eyes. Again.

"Oi vei," Teek said, again. (A/N: Okay, enough with the again-ness!) "Anyway, the Twerp rolling around like a maniac over there is Bobbi. We ignore her most of the time. You've already met my brother, Trunks. Uhm… Hey, Phoe, get over here!"

Phoe immediately came winging in, deciding it would be faster to fly. "Yo?"

"Where're Saya and 'Lazul? I think we should introduce the entire search party at the same time, you know?"

"Right here, Teek," came Elazul's deep voice from the shadows behind us, causing all of us to jump. "And Sayara's with me."

"Cool," Teek said, then turned back to Riku. "Riku, these three helped big time in finding you and bringing you here. The red-head is Phoe, she's one of the flyers, obviously." Phoe ducked her head in the closest you would ever see her get to a bow. "Sayara is the other girl, and Elazul, well… I think you can tell the two apart. They scouted the ground. Trunks and I also looked from the air. Everyone else in this hell-ho—er… forest… will likely introduce themselves as they see fit."

"How did you find me?" Riku asked. "I don't see how it was possible…"

"We can bypass the laws of time in your dimension. It's… kind of hard to explain."

"Let me try it, Teek," I suggested. "Riku, you might want to sit down. This could take a while…"

So, the search party went off to do… whatever in the world else they do, and Bobbi finally stopped laughing and left Riku and I alone as I explained to him what all Teek, Bobbi, Jhule, and the others have told me about this dimension, trying to make it a lot less confusing than what I was told about it. Riku sighed and ran his hands through his hair when I was done, looking a lot less confused than I thought he would be, and also looking a little… depressed.

"I'm gonna have to get used to this, aren't I?" he asked.

"'Fraid so," I replied as cheerfully as I could, which didn't help his mood any.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! It's officially a songfic now! But that's not the song that gives the fic it's title, obviously. That song won't come till the last chapter. Actually, I wasn't gonna put _Simple and Clean_ in the fic at all, but it was just too tempting to add in one of my "Random RP Moments," in which Teek, Mizu, and I _did_ sing the song and Riku _did_ show up, but I altered the RP Moment a little… 

Mizu: Do the readers _really_ need a history of the chapter when we're through with it, Twerp?

Me: Not really, I just like to talk that much!

Mizu: I thought so…

* * *

Bloopers

Scene: Riku arrives

Mizu: RIKU! ((glomps))  
Bobbi: And the fearsome cry of "glomp" shalt echoe throughout the campus!  
Riku: Not helping!  
Director: Cut...


	8. Decisions

(7/6/05)

A/N: Okay, I'm finally back and finally workin' on this thing again! Sorry about the lack of updates, but I got kinda grounded for three months then I came down with a serious case of writer's block, and... yeah. And I hear that isn't letting us post song-fics, so I'm gonna have to change the ending I had planned a little... I know how everything's gonna turn out, I just have problems getting there. They say the journey's half the fun, but that's also where all the pit-stops are if you get my drift, and I just strayed off course quite a bit.

Teek: They get the point already, just work on the dang fic!

Me: Gladly!

----Bobbi----

I didn't want to do it. They were so happy, finally, just being together. And I had to split them up again. It wasn't _fair_, dammit! All those two wanted was to be together, they didn't deserve any of what I was about to do to them, or what others would do to them once I was through. But all good things must come to an end eventually.

"I really don't want to do this," I muttered.

"Then I'll do it for you!" Teek snapped, making me jump. She had a bad habit of sneeking up on me when I least expected, or needed, it.

"Teek," I protested, "this isn't fair to them!"

"I don't remember life ever _being_ fair, Twerp," Teek scolded for the thousandth time in as many minutes. "Or in case you haven't noticed, I'm one of the prime examples. And so's she. The Shadow will understand, even if Riku doesn't."

"But Teek--"

"Look, you and I both know that you'll be a lot more gentle about it with them than I will, so just get it over with already!"

I bit my lip, biting back tears at the same time. I had to remind myself that this was hard on Teek too. But that didn't mean she had to yell at me! Apparently some of my hurt showed through, because Teek sighed and closed her eyes.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, Twerp," she said as calmly as she could. "But you gotta get it over with! If you don't..." Teek left the sentance hanging. We both knew the rest of it. It had happened before, after all. Jhule had told Mizu what had happened, but she over-exaggerated a bit. The soul didn't cease to exist, it just went dormant again. Kind of like the "person" went to sleep for a long, long time. I sometimes call it "suspended animation." Teek calls it a right pain in the arse. She means she misses her old friends.

"I know, Teek," I whispered. Then I squeezed my eyes shut and growled. "Okay, okay, I'm going. I might as well get it over with..."

Coming as close to squaring my shoulders as someone of my weight can(I'm five foot one and 175 pounds), I walked over to Mizu and Riku, who were quietly snuggling under one of the trees. People got so out of character while residing in my head it was disturbing. We all knew damn good and well that Riku would never be seen snuggling anyone if he could help it.

"Hey guys," I said, walking up to them. They both cracked an eye open and looked at me. Riku smiled a little in greating, and Mizu sat up, echoeing his smile. Then she got sight of my face, and the grin immediately melted away.

"Bobbi, what's wrong?" she asked anxiously. I smiled sourly.

"That transparent, am I?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer. "Guys, I gotta let you go." Mizu looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"What?" Riku asked for the both of them.

"I'm sorry, guys, but you gotta go," I repeated. "I can't tell you why, that would be catastrophic. At least for us..."

Mizu looked blank for a second, then her eyes lit in dawning comprehension.

"The whole soul-destruction thing?" she asked.

"Um, well," I said, "yeah... Yeah, that. I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen to you, Mizu."

"I get it, Twerp," Mizu said with a slight smile, then turned to smile at Riku. "Well, _koishii_, ready to face the harsh winds of reality?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," he replied after a minute of thought. "I've been getting a little restless lately."

"So I noticed," Mizu laughed. She looked me straight in the eye, then, a smile on her face. "Don't worry, Twerp, I knew this was coming. Besides, I have some unfinished business to attend to, friends to find, and memories to regain. I'm ready to go whenever you need to get rid of me."

"Thanks you guys," I said, letting out a sigh of relief. "I hate to get rid of you sooner than I absolutely have to, but we should probably make it today just to be on the safe side."

A/N: Okay, just one more chapter and I can move on to the next fic, which I've tweeked and toyed with at least eight times.

Mizu: What else is new, may I ask?

Me: Hmm... There might have been a few webcomic updates that I didn't check.

Teek: Or that didn't load.

Me: Yeah, that's always a possibility.


	9. On to A New World

7/6/05

A/N: Okay, the final chapter of New World. You know, I'm not really all that fond of this fic...

Teek: I'll admit, it's not one of your best works...

Me: Yeah, I know. That's okay, Brother My Brother should make up for the sucky-ness of this fic.

Mizu: Speaking of which, I do believe it's my turn to narrate?

Teek: No, actually, I was thinking of taking over this chapter.

Koenna: How about I do it?

Teek: You sure?

Koenna: We're putting _New World _in, right? That's a .hack/ theme song. .hack/ is my department anyway, so...

Jhule: I was gonna do this chapter...

Teek: Dilemma, dilemma, dilemma... What do you think, Bobs?

Me: Hmm... Somehow, I think we should let Saya do it.

Saya: What! Me!

Me: You say that like it's a bad thing... C'mon, I'm thinking of writing a first-person LoM fic anyway, this'll be good practice for you.

Saya: I... Oh!... Well, alright, fine...

Me: Any other objections?

Jhule: Nah, I wasn't that set on it anyway.

Teek: Yeah, me neither. Saya should be good.

Koenna: Excelent attention to detail, too. And that's high praise from a hacker. No, I don't object.

Mizu: I didn't wanna do it in the first place. :P Have fun, Saya!

----Sayara----

I lurked in the shadows of the forest, watching as Riku and Mizu said good-bye to the friends they had made. As usual, I was apart from the group. I hate good-bye's anyway. It seemed like everyone was talking at once, so I couldn't make out what was being said. Soon enough, though, every one had gone, except Riku, Mizu, Teek, Bobbi, and, oddly enough, Jhule.

The homicidal red-head walked up to Mizu, something clutched in her hand. It was a piece of paper, neatly folded small enough to fit easily into a pocket.

"Here, Mizu," Jhule said, handing her the paper, "I want you to have this. Don't read it just yet, though. Wait until you need a song of light. You won't even remember it until it's needed."

"Thanks, Jhule," Mizu said, slipping the paper into a back pocket. Then enexpectedly, Mizu pulled the girl into a hug. "Bye, Jhule. I'll miss you guys."

"You probably won't even remember us when you get back," Bobbi said, almost sadly.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Teek almost laughed. I could tell just by the slight huskiness of her voice that she was really going to miss the Shadow. So was I, for that matter. "You'll remember us eventually, even if it's only in dreams."

"Dreams are enough," Mizu said. "I'm used to remembering only in dreams. It's frustrating while awake, but at least I know that I can remember for at least a minute or so each night." Mizu gave one last round of hugs, tears in her eyes.

"We should go now, _koishii,_" Riku said, turning to the bridge that spanned the gap between this world and the worlds we belonged to.

I sighed and leaned my back against the tree, letting myself slide to the ground. Once there, I crossed my legs and pulled out my Force Marimba and began to play a sad melody on it. The soft notes somehow managed to echoe throughout the woods, and I thought that maybe they carried to the group by the bridge. Sure enough, I heard Bobbi say, "Sounds like Saya sais good-bye, too. We'll see you later, guys, don't you worry about that!"

I'm guessing that Mizu hugged the others again, then I heard the sounds of her footsteps and Riku's as they ran across the bridge to their destinies. Out of nowhere, I heard Bobbi start to softly sing, and altered my melody to harmonize with her voice.

"_Tell me nanimo wakarinai no demo _

You say itsumo sonna kotoba mo"

I'll try to translate the song for you as she goes: "Tell me I don't understand anything, but / You always say those kinds of words, too."

"Surechigau dake no You find another way

Owatteku sekai wo tobidashite you know?"

"You find another way where we only pass each other by / And rush out into a world that's ending, you know?"

"_Hello Hello It's a New World _

Hikari yori hayaku monokuro no supiido de

Hello Hello It's a New World

Jikan yori tooku kakenukeru You're so far away..."

"Hello, hello, it's a new world / Faster than light, with monochromic speed / Hello, hello, it's a new world / Further away than time, I run through it; you're so far away..."

Oddly enough, the song seemed to fit. As the last notes died away, Elazul walked up to me, and sat next to me.

"You didn't even say good-bye, Saya," he said quietly, slipping an arm about my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You know how I am about those, 'Lazul," I whispered. "Besides, we'll see them again. You and I both know that dreams can be as real as waking."

"But they're still dreams," Elazul said, completing my thought as he did so often and so well. We sat in silence a moment, just enjoying easc other's company like Riku and Mizu did so often in their brief stay. Then, he broke the silence. "You're not crying, Saya. She isn't Jumi, it's safe to cry for her."

I chuckled slightly, deep in my throat, a noise that Elazul often said reminded him of a cat purring.

"I'm not going to cry, Elazul," I said, knowing full well that he was aware I was lying. "I'm going to miss them, surely, but I'm not going to cry. I've gotten used to holding back tears for those I care for, after all."

"It's not good to keep it bottle up inside of you when the tears do not imperril your life, Sayara. You are human, after all, and humans are meant to express their emotions."

I looked up into his lapis lazuli eyes, and was startled to see a smile on his face. I smiled back at him, just a little, and settled myself into a more comfortable position, stretching my legs out in front of me.

"You know," I said after a while, "I'm sure I will cry eventually. For one reason or another. And for one of them, or maybe both. But right now, I'm not going to. All I'm going to do right now is wish them a safe journey. Or as safe as possible. Those two head into dangers that we never had to face. I pray that they'll both make it through, intact."

"So do I, Sayara," Elazul whispered, staring off into the trees. "So do I..."

A/N: End of Hikari Series Book 2. Sorry about the faulty translation for the song, guys. I'm fairly certain that "monokuro" doesn't mean "monochromic." I mean, how can speed have only one color? It doesn't even have half of a color for crying out loud! Anyway, all I have to say for the rest of this fic is, "To be continued..."


End file.
